Destiny entwines our love
by sinabella
Summary: Collin meets his imprint and is instantly in love but she lives a life of wealth and public appearances and werewolves are not her agenda. Can he show her that they belong together or is she trapped in her own world?
1. Chapter 1

Skyla `s POV.

My fingers moved over the keys of the piano and I smiled as the familiar sounds of music flowed into my ears. I was not the best musician but it was my favourite hobby. I would sit for hours in the dusty garage, playing the piano. My father had bought me the piano when I was nine. I still remembered the first time I saw the black and ivory instrument; I had admired its beauty and loved to play melodies. My teacher was an old man who hated children but he taught me because my father had given him a hand many times. He had yelled at me but he had also taught me a lot. I barely needed to look at the piano, my hands knew where each key was and the sound it made. The rain lashed against the garage window and I smiled, this was heaven for me. The garage covered in layers of dust, my childhood toys strewn everywhere and my Mom `s yoga books on the shelf next to the unopened yoga mats and the rain pelting against the window made my day. La Push was renowned for the rain but I loved listening to it, it was like a melody as it tapped the window. I smiled, and then the alarm went. I had to go back inside and sort out dinner for my parents. Mom was a social climber, she did not work, and she just went to Port Angelus and met with the other country club women. She organised balls and dinners while my Dad, bless him went to work every day. Dad owned a small bakery in Port Angelus, he drove in and out every day but he said there were more customers in Port Angelus than La Push. Dad was very talented, he made the best cakes and biscuits as well as savoury stuff. One of my other favourite activities was to help him cook. He concentrated so hard when he cooked but music was an art to me and cooking was an art to Dad. I made dinner because Dad did not get home from work till late and Mom was usually off at some event. I opened the door of the garage sadly and ran into the rain; I would have loved to play for hours. The smell of the chicken pie hung in the kitchen as I opened the oven. I took a deep breath savouring it. I pulled out the cutlery and placed it neatly on the table, followed by the plates. Dad and Mom came in about twenty minutes later; Mom spent the whole of dinner talking over trivial events at the garden club like what Mrs. Stanley had been wearing. How boring. Once, we had finished eating, Mom brought me upstairs.

"Sweetie lets do your hair in curls, it `s so pretty curled." Mom said and crooned over my hair. I was my mother `s doll. My clothes were chosen by her and every night, she did my hair so it would be perfect for tomorrow. I closed my eyes and felt the tug on my hair as it got pulled into curls.

Next morning, I woke up and unwrapped the rollers and as usual my curls were perfect, girls loved my hair. It was a chestnut brown and matched my brown eyes perfectly. I put on black skinny jeans, black uggs and a purple top with black jewellery. It was a favourite outfit of mine because it showed what little curves I had. Then I put on my make-up and Mom came into finish it. I was quite content to be her doll, girls were jealous of me and guys noticed. I had the perfect boyfriend. He was cute, smart and he had a good social standing, Aaron. I smiled at the thought, my Mom loved him. I liked being her doll but a bigger part of me wondered what it would be like to just be me and play my music.

"Skyla." Mom called and I ran down the stairs, grabbing an apple on the way out. Mom was by the door, holding an umbrella so my hair would not get wet and go straight.

I climbed into the Jeep completely dry. Mom smiled.

"Skyla, you look beautiful." Mom said, it was true, I did but it was also false beauty, the product of hours in curlers and make up. "The Brady family is having their barbeque on Saturday so we will go shopping for a new dress and some new heels; your silver heels are so worn down although they are fabulous." I smiled even though, I hated shopping. My mom would give me a thousand dresses to try on and I would try them all on and it would take hours.

"That would be great." I said, my friends envied me because my Mom bought me so many new clothes and if I said I wanted a new item of clothing, my mom bought it. It had its advantages but mostly it was just annoying. We pulled into the school. I opened my umbrella and walked up to the school. Girls shouted my name and I head James shouting "Looking good, Skyla." He was such an idiot.

I got inside and shook my umbrella.

"Skyla, OMG I love your outfit. Where did you get it?" Jane asked but before I could continue she kept talking. "Shut up, Dennis is so into you, he was asking me again about you and I was just like get a life, she ahs a boyfriend way cuter than you. I mean seriously like loser." Jane kept talking and I nodded occasionally commenting on the schools latest gossip. I felt a tug on my hair and spun round. It was Aaron.

"Hey baby." He said and for a second, I wanted to hit him, did I look like a baby? "You look so sexy." I smiled and he kissed me. Aaron was quite a good kisser but it was sort of embarrassing to kiss him in the middle of the corridor. I pushed him back.

"Stop it." I said and stepped back. I knocked into someone. "Sorry." I muttered, looking behind me. It was Collin. Collin was so sweet and handsome but he was one of the La Push boys and was not the social standing my mother desired. He stared at me. "Sorry." I said again, did I actually hurt him? He just stared I looked back at him trying to figure him out. He had lovely big green eyes.

"Baby. We are going to be late" Aaron said again and pulled me, I looked reluctantly away form Collin and allowed myself to be led to history.

The morning flew by and soon it was lunch, Aaron would be saving me a seat and Jane and Chloe were gossiping as per usual, Jane had noticed Collin staring and was jealous as usual. I let their petty gossip fly over my head as I wandered to the lunchroom then I saw the music room, it was empty.

"Just a second, I need the bathroom." I said, both looked up.

"Will we come with?" They asked.

I shook my head. "Aaron and Jason will be waiting for us, go ahead, I will follow in a second." They turned the corner and left while I ducked into the music room. The piano was there, tempting me. I walked over and lifted the lid. I started to play a small tune and it soothed me. School was so boring, my friends were boring and my boyfriend was boring. Home was great mainly because of my father, he completely understood me, and I could wear one of his jumper and track pants and just sit and play music or help him bake. I did not have to dress up or act like I cared about gossip or social standing. I admit I liked to hear a bit of gossip but not as much as Jane or Chloe. My finger played the final note and it rung in the air. I stood up to leave but looked out the window. Collin was there with Brady. I looked wondering what they were doing outside in the pouring rain. Then Collin looked up and for a split second our eyes met, then I jumped back, knocking the piano stand. I picked it up and ran out of the door. I ran all the way to the canteen, I entered and everyone was waiting.

"Skyla." James yelled. James was a flirt and was good friends with Aaron but he still felt it was alright to flirt with me on a daily basis. I sat next to Aaron and the conversation flowed around me. I contributed but for some reason, Collin was stuck in my head. He was hot, alright but not boyfriend material on any level. His face stuck in my mind, his wet hair clinging to his broad shoulders and his tanned face looking up at me with those green eyes.

Collin POV.

I climbed out of bed, I was exhausted. Sam kept making me work stupidly long shifts and then I had to look after my sister, Kylie who took a lot of energy to take care of she was bouncy and hyper. I glared at the alarm clock for disturbing my shift. I had to go to school though for my education and for Mom and Dad. I walked into the bathroom and into the shower allowing the cool water to run on my hot skin. I smiled and stopped it, threw on some sweatpants and a t-shirt, I looked in the mirror, I looked pretty good. I had a great body thanks to the werewolf gene. I smiled at my reflection before I heard Kylie scream my name. Girls, honestly, Kylie was a time person even at the age of seven she hated to be late. I walked her to school every day then went to my school. I yawned and walked into the hall, threw Kylie over my shoulder and walked out the front door to school.

"Bye." I yelled.

"Love you, Mom and Dad." Kylie screamed and my ear hurt. I had sensitive werewolf hearing and having Kylie yell when she was on my shoulder was not good.

"Collin, my teacher is showing us how to draw elephants today." Kylie said proudly. I smiled.

"Bet you will draw the best elephant." I said.

"No Alice will. She is way better at me at painting but I am gooder then her at plays." Kylie said proudly. Kylie was a drama queen and loved when they did Drama at school.

"That's brill, Ky." I said and began to jog. Kylie weighed barely anything on my shoulder. I jogged all the way to school and dropped her off at her school where she ran to meet her friends but before she did, she gave me a kiss on the check. She was so cute, annoying but cute. I wandered into the school on time. Werewolves were not good at keeping time, Brady would turn up whenever he woke up and the others were the same. Only I turned up on time and that was only because of Kylie. I felt something brush against me, to a normal person it would be a shoulder but for me, it felt like nothing. I looked down. My heart raced faster then it ever had in that second when I met those big blue eyes because my whole belief system was thrown, I could feel myself coming to a halt because I was no longer me, I was hers. Skylar Park, I thought, she was so beautiful. Her face looked like it had been carved by angels and her hair hung in curls. I stared and it was like she felt the connection as well because she looked back at me. She was not afraid to hold my gaze. I opened my mouth but before I could speak Aaron, the jock butt in.

"Baby. We are going to be late" He said. Baby, I thought, she was his. Jealousy roared through me as she walked away with his arm flung over her shoulder. I took a deep breath shocked at the level of jealousy I felt. I turned and hit the lockers scaring some freshers and leaving a dent. Then I ran out before I could do anything to Aaron because if she loved him I did not want to hurt him for it would hurt her. I got outside in the rain and ran into the forest. I allowed the heat to envelop my body and the wolf took over. I had imprinted.


	2. Chapter 2

Skyla`s POV.

I cut the carrots into funny shapes, I was not very good at slicing and dicing vegetables but neither of my parents cared, they just ate the food I cooked. Dad was a great cook and the meals he made were fantastic but he was a perfectionist and took a long time where as I made a good meal not perfect but edible in a very short amount of time. Tonight, I was going for penne pasta and salad. The pasta as boliling and now I was doing the salad. My mind kept wandering, it was not unusual for my mind to wander, usually I blocked things out and focused on music or a good book but today I was focusing on an insignificant incident. I was focusing on a boy called Collin, I just had to keep reminding myself that it was just a crush which is true. It is just a silly teenage crush, I mean Collin is attractive in every girls book, he has a perfect body, nice hair and those eyes that looked as if they could see straight through me into my heart. His face had not lkeft my mind since I had seen him in the rain for some reason he had looked more in his element outside in the rain than he ever did in school. I sighed, trust me to like another guy when I have the perfect boyfriend. Aaron, I sighed. I had not text him back partly because I was ashamed of Collin but partly because it would be the same boring conversation. Aaron was so broing but Collin was probably just as boring if I got to know him. It was probably just the mystery of Collin. The steam from the saucepan full of pasta knocked me down to earth. I pulled it off the stove and began to prepare the dinner and finish the salad.

"Skyla ." Dad yelled ten minutes later.

"It `s finished" I said and brought the food into the dining room. Mom was folding the napkins into swans, a skill no doubt I would soon have to learn.

"Thank you." Mom said and we began to eat. Dad and Mom chatted about the bakery as plastic as my Mom was, she truly loved Dad `s bakery. She helped out at least once a week and seeing her half covered in flour with her hair flying everywhere and a stained apron, she was content. Mom loved the social life but the bakery was also important to her, it also bonded her with Dad. I guess it was kind of similar to me because I loved music but I did not love the social life one bit. If I were honest, I felt I had no true friends, Jane and Chloe were plastic and to be honest followers. Aaron was trying to be the fantasy guy of captain of the rugby team, good looking and image was his priority. I was part of his image. My best friend was my Dad. I truly felt I could rely on him but even with Dad, there were some things I could not tell him like the fact that I had not felt ready when I had done it with Aaron it had just felt like it was something I had to do, should do. I sighed. Then grabbed my plate and ran upstairs. I lay on my bed, where was my life going? I was as plastic as my friends but unlike them I did not choose to be plastic. I let some tears fall and held my bear closer.

I woke up a while later, my tears were gone and I was hungry. I had had no appetite at dinner. I pulled off my duvet and put on my slippers and padded downstairs. I opened the fridge and pulled out a fudge yoghurt. I turned around and for a split second, I though I saw someone outside, I wandered over to the window and peeped outside but there was nothing. I decided it was darkness playing with my eyes. I ate my yoghurt and went back upstairs, lying down again. A picture came to mind the person outside was Collin and he had come to rescue me. With this thought, sleep returned.

My alarm went off and I groaned. It was six in the morning, I turned over but then Mom burst in and pulled open the curtains. In her hands was a straighteners. I pulled myself up.

"Morning sweetheart, I will just do a quick job then you can eat your breakfast. I know your appetite." I allowed my eyes to close again while I sat at my desk chair and the straightners ran down my hair. After half an hour, I was free to eat. I galloped down the stairs and grabbed one of Dad `s special breakfast muffins. Yummy, my stomach appreciated it. I finished it then sprinted back upstairs and chose my outfit. It was actually sunny today and according to Dad, a surprising thirteen degrees celius. I decided to be bold and put on a light blue summer dress with a silver shrug and heels. I looked in the mirror and smiled at the reflection. Yes, I looked stunning. Mom came in and applied my make up and finally we left for school. I ended up late as my eyeliner faded and had to be reapplied. Honestly, Mom wanted me to be so perfect, it was not even funny but then Mom had come from an advantaged background and had been brought up the same way. Someone else was late. I climbed out of the car and took a longer look, it was Collin. My heart beat increased, I took a deep breath and began to make my way up to school.

"Hi." He said. His voice was deep and husky. Some of the guys in my year were going through the phrase of croaky voices but Collins was perfect.

"Hey." I said and gave a small smile.

"You play the piano?" He asked.

I nodded, unsure what to say no-one in school really knew about it and I doubt they cared.

"Why are you not in the school band?" He asked and sounded genuinely interested in my music and he seemed to have great confidence in my music also.

"I am really not that good." I said.

"But is it not about just enjoying yourself and the music?" He said and my heart skipped a beat, he was so deep. I looked him in the face for the first time and truly appreciated Collin. There was a lot more then appeared on the surface but the surface was very pleasing. I noticed he had a bit of stubble on his chin. He stared back at me, unafraid of my eyes and I felt like he too was taking me in. I blushed and he smiled.

"Could I hear you play please?" He asked. I shook my head immmediatly, I would never be able to play with him here, he was killing my nerves. He looked disappointed.

"Please?" He asked again and his eyes turned pleading and I swear his look could have made butter melt.

"Ok." I said before I had time to think. No my brain screamed, No you idiot, you are going to embarrass yourself. For the first time I took in where I was, I was right outside my classroom.

"I have to go." I said and indicated my head towards the classroom.

"Wait when will I hear you play?" He asked, sounding concerned. My instinct was to say never, my mouth said

"Soon. Bye." I said and turned the handle and before I opened the door, I heard a husky goodbye and if possible my heart pounded faster.

Collins POV

I had imprinted. It was strange it was like a freedom, I never knew existed. I felt free and happy but also sad as she was not mine. Not yet, I vowed, I would make sure Skyla loved me because my love for her was overwhelming powerful and could nto be cast aside. I had just finished my shift and was walking home in human I smelled it, her scent. Breathtakingly beautiful just like her. Using my nose, I found her house and there she was in the kitchen in the half light. She was dressed in pyjamas and her hair was askew but still stunning. I took in her beauty then she looked up. I slunk behind a tree. She came close to the window and it took all my restraint not o come out from behind the tree and declare my undying love for her. After a couple of seconds she left the kitchen. I stood still, mentally replaying that image of her in the kitchen, she was perfection. I began the walk home and all the time, I focused on her face, my werewolf senses allowed me to see her even closer and allowed me to truly see her. I bet her character was even more fantastic. I climbed into my bedroom window and lay in my bed.

I imagined us together and for the first time, I really could see my future and it all involved her. We would be together forever where ever she went I would follow. I wanted to wake Kylie up and tell her that fairytales were true and that true love did exist. I wanted to tell her how wonderful life was. I took a deep breath that was a lot for a guy like me who barely thought about tomorrow. It was a whole different mindset from last week where the most important thing for me was food and Emily `s cooking. I allowed my exhaustion to take over, it had been a long crazy life changing day.

Next morning, I woke to Kylie sitting on top of me, belting my back.

"Kylie." I muttered and with one hand, picked her up by her dress and placed her on the floor.

"We are late, its nine." She screamed. I looked at the clock. She was right, it was nine.

"Where is Mom?" I said, getting up. "Why did she not wake me up?"

"Note." Kylie said. Mom and Dad had gone on a morning walk. Perfect, we were late and I had been planning on being early so I could wait for Skyla to come.

I grabbed Kylie again and rushed out of the house. I dropped her at preschoola and she was not happy being late. A normal child would love missing school but not Kylie she was one of a kind. I jogged up to school and then I saw her. She was late too, it was destiny.


	3. Chapter 3

Collin `s POV

I had felt the emotions of imprints ever since I had joined the pack and though I had felt the other guys happiness it had felt unreal and not mine and none of the guys liked to share their thoughts and feelings about their imprints therefore me imprinting did not feel as expected. I felt like my new source of gravity, Skyla was holding me upwards and giving me simple pure happiness. I could only remember one moment where I was this happy and that was when I was twelve and my team won the junior soccer league and I won man of the match. I smiled remembering the moment of triumph,

"Collin, you coming to Emily `s tonight?" Seth asked, I looked up and nodded. Emily was an amazing cook, I rarely missed out on any of her meals. I laughed as Brady winked at some freshman girls and they ran away.

"I love freshman, so innocent and cute." Brady said and I laughed, before I would also be observing them now I just saw pass them, the most beautiful girl in the world could flirt with me and I would not notice because I would be thinking how much more beautiful Skyla is. I wonder what she was doing now. I settled back in my chair and waited for the bell to ring.

I got up and stretched the chairs provided for school were not werewolf comfortable. I was starving but that was not unusual. I grabbed my bag and walked into the corridor and there she was with her friends. I stood still staring amazed at how beautiful she truly was and how she captured my soul. Then she looked up and smiled and waved. I remembered how exposed my feelings were, I gave a small wave and walked over to her.

"Hi." I said and her friends gave me dirty looks like I was infected. What was there problem?

"Hey." She said giving a shy smile while her friends looked at me with disgust she seemed to appreciate me. I was werewolf I should not be scared of her stupid friends. "So when will I get to hear you play?"

She did not seem happy with this idea and looked panicked.

"Play? " One of her friends said. I looked at her surely they knew she played the piano.

"The piano." I said and gave her a questioning look.

"Sky does not play the piano, we can afford to have people to play for us unlike some other people." Her friend said and the others laughed. I blushed a little but then reminded myself that I had nothing to be ashamed of.

"Yes she does. I saw her play yesterday." I said, holding my ground, looking more confident then I felt.

"Look, Aaron is coming." Her annoying friend said. "Come on, Sky." She said and together they dragged her away. Skyla looked back apologetically. I waited till she left and kicked a locker. She was horrible and fake. She was like her stupid friends. She was a bitch. How the hell had I imprinted with her? In my mind, she had been perfect and now I knew that she was not. I kicked the locker again and headed outside.

Skyla `s POV

"Who the hell does that Colin think he is?" Jane said.

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, what a freak. Cute though."

"Shut up, Chloe." Jane said. Aaron, Jason and James were too busy talking about football to bother about Collin and I said nothing like I had said earlier. My guilt and pain was cutting through me and Collins look of disgust when he realised I was one of those girls. I wanted to find him explain what kind of girl I really was. I could not eat any longer. I got up and walked away without a word, Jane, Chloe and Aaron all called after me but I kept walking and before I knew it, I was outside. In the car park feeling the rain on my forehead I allowed the tears to fall. I sat hiding behind James red Mercedes. I leaned against it and took a deep breath, unconcerned about time and school. I felt a blanket or a coat on my shoulders and looked up, Collin.

"Collin." I whispered, I did not know what to say now that he was here. He say down and I realised it was his coat I was wearing and he was just wearing a t shirt. He leaned next to me and put his arm around me.

"I am not who you think I am, who they think I am." I said after a couple of minutes of tears, he was so warm and comforting , I managed to choke back all my sobs.

"Then who are you?" He asked seriously.

"I don `t know." I said

"Well you are a geek who loves music and plays the piano." He said and I laughed.

"You have a beautiful laugh." He said and I blushed. The way he looked at me gave me confidence.

"Do you want to hear me play?" I asked. He nodded looking surprised.

"My house is twenty minutes from here." I said, His face grew even more surprised. I stood up and looked at my ruined blue heels. He followed my glance then without warning threw me over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" I screamed half laughing.

"You cannot walk in those shoes and besides they are probably worth more than all my possessions put together." He said.

"Well they mean nothing to me." I said but did not try and push myself off him, I felt very comfortable in his arms. I looked up from out of his giant coat and looked deep into his eyes and smiled. I was soaking wet, my make up was ruined and I was cold but I was content.

I buried myself deeper into his hoodie and his arms and loved his warmth and his smell. I could not name his scent but it reminded me of the woods after a rainfall like today. Then he stopped. I looked up, he was right outside my house.

"How did you know where I lived?" I asked cautiously suddenly wishing I had not invited him.

"Come on, Sky. You are the schools it girl. You are the girl every guy wants to date and the girl every other wants to be." He said with a hint of sourness. I pulled my key out from my pocket and he let me down. I unlocked the door and we stood inside silent for a second. The house was quite cool but dry.

"Thank you." I said.

"I am going to get to here you play?" He said looking like it was something he had hoped for many years and was really important. I nodded.

"I will just go get changed first." I said and headed up to my bedroom leaving him downstairs in the hall. I entered my room and shut the door and took a deep breath. My heart was racing as I inhaled his sweet scent. I took off his jumper and looked in my weardrobe for some reason I wanted to challenge Collin. I wanted to have him see me in my trackies and one of my Dads old shirts. I threw them on and resisted to look in the mirror. I bet he would look at me and realise how fake my beauty is. I cautiously walked down the stairs observing his broad shoulders and long legs. I opened my mouth just as he turned around He looked and it was the same look as before, he looked like he still saw me as beautiful.

"The piano is in the garage." I said and lead him through the house and ran back into the rain and into the garage. He followed wordlessly. I laughed as my wet hair dripped. He smiled and laughed, like the rest of him it was lovely.

I sat down wordlessly and began to play one of my favourite pieces, Vivian Chow`s Can`t See Clearly Which One Is The Real Me. It seemed to be ironic because I did not know whether in reality I was the pretty popular girl or whether I was truly the musical nerd who preferred Saturday nights locked in a dusty garage and not out drinking with my friends. I played it and let my fingers do their work and my ears pricked up listening to the sounds. I tried not to make sense of the fact that Collin was in my garage and that I was not in school, I did not try to explain the butterflies in my stomach or the blush creeping up my face. He seemed weirdly to belong here as well just like my childhood toys and me. I smiled at this thought and played the final notes. Then feeling bold, I turned round to seek his opinion.

He smiled. "It's a beautiful piece. Sad though." I nodded, it was like he could see how I thought this sad melody sang my life story.

"Yes." I said. "It`s one of my favourites."

"Do you play happy songs as well or are you one of those artists who only plays depressing stuff and has to suffer for their art?" He said teasingly coming closer. I moved across the stool making room for him. He sat next to me and I felt myself blush and to cover my nerves I laughed and then began to play another piece, Rambling Paths. He smiled as I played enjoying the happiness of the melody and his smile made me smile. I laughed and stopped playing.

"You are so talented so why do you hide it?" He asked seriously, the laughter and lightness faded.

"They would not understand, they do not like music well they do but you heard their opinions." I said ashamed of myself, looking down at the floor.

"You should not hide who you are." He said and then his hand cupped my chin and pointed it so I was looking directly at him. I blushed for the millionth time.

"Friends, true friends should love you for who you are and accept every single part of you. Friends should be people you can be yourself around." He said.

"I know." I said, I did not deny that and I was not myself around my friends for a start I did not have the energy and secondly I had a feeling he would know if I lied. He was not like everyone else, he could see the real me. I felt like he already knew the real me and I felt like I already knew him even though up until last week his name meant nothing to me.

"Then why are you friends with them? Or if you think they are your friends why don `t you show them who you truly are?" Collin said earnestly. He sounded sad about this.

"Why are you part of the La Push gang? They are hardly great friends, your leader should be at university, you miss school all the time and when you do show up you don `t do much and your group is so stuck up you don `t bother talking to normal people." I said this to defend myself, my friends might not be fantastic but they were better than his.

"They are good friends, Skyla." He said seriously, he looked offended but he could hardly be surprised at my opinion of them.

"Really? Friends that encourage you to miss school and jump off cliffs are not great friends in my opinion." I said, it was not fair that he could pass judgements on my friends without me making judgements on his.

"You don `t know them." He said, getting angry. I looked at him and noticed, he was shaking slightly.

"Are you cold?" I asked, thinking how I had worn his coat and he was wet and probably freezing. "Come on, you need a jumper. Your shaking." To my surprise, he laughed.

"I `m not cold." He said.

"Yes you are." I said and pulled his hand to drag him inside. He just pulled me towards him and I went flying and landed on his lap. He was warm very warm.

"See? I am not cold." He said with a knowing grin.

"You could have a fever." I said not willing to admit defeat but comfortable in his arms.

"I don `t." He said. "Now I love your piano music but my favourite song is by Eric Clapton. Let me educate your music taste." He pulled out an ipod and gave me an earphone. I put it in and music began to play. I listened and slowly leaned back into his chest, enjoying his warmth. We sat listening to the music and the rain poured outside but I was warm. Collin did belong in my garage with my piano and all the things that made me happy. It was in this instant that I realised that I might be falling in love with him. Collin smiled and I snuggled closer my head underneath his chin and his arms holding me. I hoped I was not heavy. If I did love him, it would be complicated, there was Aaron for a start and then there was Collins reputation and the La Push gang. Collin had not denied that they were a gang or that they skipped school but Collin did not seem like a dangerous gang member. He was strong but he had a gentleness. His hands on my hips were very gentle and we were being so still just listening to music. Could a gang member be like this?

I sat like this in a dreamy but thoughtful state for a long time and I think I may have even fallen asleep, when Collin nudged me.

"I have to go." He said, I looked outside it had stopped raining. I got up slowly and opened the shed door. "Can I come again?" He asked, it was a blunt and honest question. I thought about it, Collin should not have been here in the first place and there was my parents and Aaron to think about. I would deal with them.

"Yes." I said and walked him to the front door. "Bye." I said. He hugged me and I smiled, "Bye." I said again, he nodded looked at me and left.

I closed the door and saw my school bag, guilt ran through me. I opened it to get my phone to check the time. There was 10 new messages, 2 missed calls and it was half 3 in the afternoon. I had missed school for the first time in my life. I opened the messages, Jane and Chloe had text me four times each, wondering where I was and if I was ok and then there was one from Aaron and one from my Mom telling me to put the potatoes on when I came in from school. The two missed calls were from Chloe. I decided to reply that I did not feel well and had come home and would see them tomorrow. I sent the text to Chloe, Jane and Aaron. Then I sat down and considered what to do next with Collin. I think I might actually love him but he was possibly a gang member and I had a boyfriend.


End file.
